Trust
by ClosetFMAfan
Summary: Proposals in Xing were odd, convoluted things. AlMei Week 2014


**Perhaps a bit of a lose interpretation of the prompt, but trust me, I get there :)**

* * *

Proposals in Xing were odd convoluted things.

Al had known that he wanted to marry Mei for months, years if he was really being honest. He knew that there was no one else that he could even think about spending the rest of his life with and that was Mei Chang. She made him happier than any other person in the world and the thought of not having her with him forever terrified him.

Ling was positively delighted when Al told him of his plans to marry Mei. The young Emperor almost started planning the wedding right then and there.

Then Al told him that he wanted to do things right, which effectively ruined any and all plans of a quick proposal.

Ling explained all of the steps that it would take if he really wanted to follow through with the entire affair, and Al suddenly didn't seem quite so attracted to the idea.

It wasn't a simple matter of just asking her Uncle and Clan Leader for her hand in marriage, no he had to write a formal letter requesting a meeting between himself and Liang Chang. And then once he responded with a similar formal letter Al had to hire someone to over watch the terms of the betrothal.

Ling warned him that it could easily take two or three months to finally work through all of the arrangements of the, hindered even further by the fact that the matchmaker had to be at every meeting where Al was discussing marriage with Liang.

Then there were ceremonies to establish and celebrate the engagement that had to be planned for the right auspicious dates.

Only then could they move on to planning for the wedding itself.

"… Um…"

"Still sure you want to do this properly?"

"Uh… yes?"

He spent hours poring over every word that he wrote in the letter requesting a meeting to make sure that nothing came off as offending. He had met the clan leader only once before when visiting the Chang Clan with Mei after a trip to Amestris. The man had seemed to like Al, so that was a good sign. But he had also given Al some pretty intimidating words about his relationship with Mei after she was caught leaving his room in the dead of night (they had stayed up talking far later than they should have after he finished brushing her hair).

He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. He certainly didn't want to mess everything up by offending him in some stupid way.

The responding letter was much less considerate.

_We will meet on the 15 of May._

He decided not to tell Mei where he was going and passed it off as another meeting in Amestris about the treaty. She was unhappy about it, mostly because his next trip to Amestris wasn't supposed to be for another two weeks, but he promised that he'd be back in a day or two. It was just a quick trip to clarify a few intentions that couldn't be cleared up by phone.

His heart was almost stuck in his heart as he traveled to the meeting, dressed in his Amestrian best. He contemplated wearing some of his Xingese robes, but decided against it in the end. He was an Amestrian and there was no denying it. Changing his clothes wouldn't change whether or not Liang would accept him as his niece's fiancé.

The matchmaker he had hired to come with him was an old woman, in her forties or so, and she had a twinkle in her eye that made him believe that she knew a lot more than most people gave her credit for. There was a little something too… understanding in the way she eyed his fidgeting.

"Usually it's the intended groom's parents who meet with the bride's parents," she commented as they traveled together to the large house that serves as the home of the Chang Clan leaders.

"Both of my parents are dead," Al confessed. "And we usually do things very differently in Amestris."

"Well, there have been a lot of changes going on recently. I'm fairly sure most people aren't even going to bother using matchmakers like me soon. I think it's sweet that you're bothering to observe niceties like this. Most are starting to skip formal betrothal agreements."

"I wanted to do it right," he admitted and she nodded.

Their reception was friendly, if not astounding. They were led into a small room with cushions all over. Al recognized it as the room where Liang liked to deal with most of the Clan issues. He hoped that didn't make him a problem that needed to be dealt with.

They waited there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Al could feel his heart thumping in his chest, which was a feeling that he couldn't help but relish despite the situation. Liang Chang was a reputably stubborn man (Mei had definitely gotten her stubbornness from this side of the family. Actually, Ling was every inch as stubborn. She must have gotten it from both sides) and not inclined to give in easily. It very well might take months to come to an agreement over the engagement.

They were finally joined by two people, a man that vaguely resembled Mei. More in his body type than anything else. Small and lithe. This man however had two intersecting scars crossing the side of his face, from an assassination attempt Mei had told him when he first met him. His wife was also small, but she seemed almost as dangerous as Mei.

"Ambassador. Matchmaker."

Al bowed to them and the matchmaker did likewise.

"Many years to you. Thank you for meeting with me," Al said as clearly as he could.

"Please sit."

Al did so, choosing one of the cushions around the room and dragging it so that he sat across from the clan leader.

"You said that you wished to discuss a betrothal between yourself and my nice Mei?"

"Yes, sir. I love her more than anyone else in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Liang's almost black eyes stared at Al and he seemed to read every misdeed Al had ever committed in his life written on his face. Al refused to back down, fighting to keep his complexion even and his chin up.

"And you think that makes you worthy of her?"

"Not in and of itself. But in compliance with the fact that she loves me as well and my accomplishment and prospects, I do."

"What accomplishments and prospects do you have to speak with?"

Ling had warned Al that he would probably ask about his reason for being worthy to marry Mei, so Al launched into a pre prepared speech about the things he had done and his ability to take care of Mei. He was a prolific and accomplished alchemist, he had been serving as an Ambassador for several years now so he was well versed in politics, he had a steady income, he had a proud heritage even if it was Amestrian (he decided to forego mentioning the half-Xerxian part), and an eye on the future.

The entire time Al spoke, Liang Chang's eyes did not leave Al's. They spoke directly eye to eye. Al had no idea what else was going on for the room; if not for his sense of _qi_ he very well would have forgotten anyone else there.

"Matchmaker, do you have any contributions to our conversation?"

"I have interviewed the man myself and found him ready for the responsibility he is expected to take on with his union. I feel he'd be a good match for any young bride."

"My wife?"

"I don't know Ambassador Elric as well as I like. But I do know that Mei was quite enamored of him the last time they were here together." Al swallowed. Liang's eyes still hadn't left his.

"And what do you say, Ambassador?"

"Sir?"

"What do you say? If I were to give my niece's hand, would you treat her right? Would you treat her as the Princess she is?"

"I would treat her like a Princess if she were the daughter of pig keepers," Al answered, completely serious.

He frowned, examining Al again. He could only hope that the clan leader accepted his statement. If he didn't they could easily move on to another point where Al practically bribed the man to allow another meeting where he would try again to convince him. He really hoped to marry her before he was thirty.

"Matchmaker, would you happen to know off the top of your head the most auspicious dates for a wedding?"

Al's jaw dropped. "You mean… you're giving me permission? I can marry her?"

"Do you trust him with Mei's heart?" his wife asked, staring as well. It was clear she hadn't expecting him to give his permission so easily.

The Clan leader's eyes softened as he stared at the Amestrian.

"My dear wife, I must confess I wouldn't trust it with anyone but him."


End file.
